Alak Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- | 96/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 96/1 || اقْرَأْ بِاسْمِ رَبِّكَ الَّذِي خَلَقَ || Oku ismiyle o rabbının ki yarattı || Яратган Роббинг номи билан ўқи. || Read: In the name of thy Lord who createth, |- || 96/2 || خَلَقَ الْإِنْسَانَ مِنْ عَلَقٍ || İnsanı bir alaktan yarattı || У инсонни алақдан яратди. || Createth man from a clot. |- || 96/3 || اقْرَأْ وَرَبُّكَ الْأَكْرَمُ || Oku, o keremine nihayet olmıyan rabbındır || Ўқи! Ва Роббинг энг карамлидир! || Read: And thy Lord is the Most Bounteous, |- || 96/4 || الَّذِي عَلَّمَ بِالْقَلَمِ || Kalem ile öreten de || У қалам билан илм ўргатгандир. || Who teacheth by the pen, |- || 96/5 || عَلَّمَ الْإِنْسَانَ مَا لَمْ يَعْلَمْ || O insana bilmediği şeyleri öğretti || У инсонга у билмаган нарсани ўргатди. || Teacheth man that which be knew not. |- || 96/6 || كَلَّا إِنَّ الْإِنْسَانَ لَيَطْغَىٰ || Sakın okumamak etme, çünkü insan muhakkak tuğyan eder || Йўқ! Албатта инсон туғёнга кетадир. || Nay, but verily man is rebellious |- || 96/7 || أَنْ رَآهُ اسْتَغْنَىٰ || Kendini müstağni görmekle || Ўзини бой кўргани учун. || That he thinketh himself independent! |- || 96/8 || إِنَّ إِلَىٰ رَبِّكَ الرُّجْعَىٰ || Her halde nihayet rabbınadır dönüş || Албатта, қайтиб бориш Роббингадир. || Lo! unto thy Lord is the return. |- || 96/9 || أَرَأَيْتَ الَّذِي يَنْهَىٰ || Baksan a: o nehyedene || Қайтарганни кўрдингми?! || Hast thou seen him who dissuadeth |- || 96/10 || عَبْدًا إِذَا صَلَّىٰ || Bir kulu namaz kıldığında || Бандани намоз ўқиётганида?! (Макка мушриклари раҳбари Абу Жаҳл, Муҳаммадни Каъба ёнида намоз ўқиётганини кўрсам, бўйнидан оёғим билан босаман, деган экан. Шунга биноан бу оятлардаги намоз ўқувчидан мурод Муҳаммад соллаллоҳу алайҳи васаллам, намоздан қайтарувчи эса Абу Жаҳлдир.) || A slave when he prayeth? |- || 96/11 || أَرَأَيْتَ إِنْ كَانَ عَلَى الْهُدَىٰ || Baksan a o hidayet üzere giderse || Айт-чи, агар ўша ҳидоятда бўлса. || Hast thou seen if he (relieth) on the guidance (of Allah) |- || 96/12 || أَوْ أَمَرَ بِالتَّقْوَىٰ || Yâhud takva ile emrederse fenâ mı? || Ёки тақвога амр қилса. || Or enjoineth piety? |- || 96/13 || أَرَأَيْتَ إِنْ كَذَّبَ وَتَوَلَّىٰ || Baksan a: tekzîb eder, aksine giderse iyi mi? || Айт-чи, ўша ёлғонга чиқарса ва юз ўгирса. || Hast thou seen if he denieth (Allah's guidance) and is froward? |- || 96/14 || أَلَمْ يَعْلَمْ بِأَنَّ اللَّهَ يَرَىٰ || Her halde Allahın görüyorduğunu bilmiyor mu? || Албатта Аллоҳ уни кўришини билмасми?! || Is he then unaware that Allah seeth? |- || 96/15 || كَلَّا لَئِنْ لَمْ يَنْتَهِ لَنَسْفَعًا بِالنَّاصِيَةِ || Sakın, Celâlim hakkı için eğer (akıllanıp) vaz geçmezse muhakkak sürükleyeceğiz elbet biz o alnı || Йўқ! Агар қайтмаса, пешонасидан шиддатла тутамиз. || Nay, but if he cease not. We will seize him by the forelock |- || 96/16 || نَاصِيَةٍ كَاذِبَةٍ خَاطِئَةٍ || Yalancı, câni bir alnı || Ёлғончи, хатокор пешонасидан. || The lying, sinful forelock |- || 96/17 || فَلْيَدْعُ نَادِيَهُ || O vakıt çağırsın o kurultayını, meclisini || Бас, ўз тўпини чақирсин. || Then let him call upon his henchmen! |- || 96/18 || سَنَدْعُ الزَّبَانِيَةَ || Biz, çağıracağız zebanileri || Биз ҳам забонияларни чақирамиз. (Яъни, дўзахийларни азобловчи фаришталарни.) || We will call the guards of hell. |- || 96/19 || كَلَّا لَا تُطِعْهُ وَاسْجُدْ وَاقْتَرِبْ ۩ || Sakın onu dinleme de secde et ve yaklaş || Йўқ! Сен унга итоат қилма! Сажда қил ва қурбат ҳосил қил. (Ушбу оят сажда оятларидандир. Имом Муслим улкан саҳобий Абу Ҳурайра р. а. дан ривоят қилган ҳадиси шарифда Пайғамбаримиз соллаллоҳу алайҳи васаллам: «Банда Аллоҳга энг яқин бўлган пайти–сажда пайтидир, у пайтда дуони кўп қилинглар», –деганлар.) || Nay! Obey not thou him. But prostrate thyself, and draw near (unto Allah). |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an